beso y un me quieres
by lihowary-chan
Summary: luego de un grandioso día de misión con sus compañeros de equipo fue a su casa a tomar una ducha y al dirigirse a su habitación se encuentras con el chico pelirosa con su típica sonrisa sentado sobre su cama... este es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste


**Beso y un me quieres**

Los personajes de Fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima-sama no mío

Pov Lucy

Luego de un día de misión con Natsu, Erza y Gray regrese cansada y decepcionada, de nuevo tuvimos que pagar todo lo que destruyeron en la misión. Así que decidí ir a descansar a mi casa. Al llegar me di una ducha para relajarme y cuando Salí hacia mi habitación, vi a un chico pelirrosa sentado sobre mi cama.

-hola Lucy… -dijo el pelirrosa animado con su típica sonrisa.

-Natsu que haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida mente, bueno pero ya no era raro que se metiera en mi casa sin mi consentimiento.

-estaba aburrido, así que vine a verte –dijo si mas el dragón Slayer.

Di un gran suspiro y me ausente a molestarme, porque después de todo el no iba a dejar la costumbre de meterse por la ventana.

Pov Natsu

Entre por la ventana de la casa de Lucy, y al entrar no la encontré, pero vi todas las luces encendidas y pensé que estaría bañándose, así que decidí esperarla sentado en su cama para darle una sorpresa y cuando salió me quede sorprendido de sienta forma. Ella había salido en una toalla que le quedaba corta y dejaba ver su figura como tal. Al verla sorprendida por que estaba allí. Me abofetee mentalmente para reaccionar rápidamente a saludarla para que no notara que estaba sorprendido por lo bonita que se veía en toalla. Estuve un rato hablando con ella hasta que no lo resistí.

-nee, luce… -dije serio.

-que pasa Natsu? –pregunto mi rubia al escucharme.

-quiero que me digas que piensas de mi? –pregunte bien serio.

-Como? –dijo Lucy confundida por la pregunta.

-como piensas tu de mi? –volví a repetir.

-bueno… -dijo Lucy pensativa –eres mi mejor amigo, siempre destruyes los edificios en las misiones, y también-dijo divertidamente siendo interrumpida por mí.

-no me refería a eso – replique de sesionado.

-eh? –menciono mi rubia confundida.

-me refiero a que si me…me…ee –tartamudeando la última frase por los nervios.

Pov normal

Lucy al verlo se sintió nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada ella sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir ya que ella sentía lo mismo.

Lucy empezaba a recordar lo que mira-san le decía en el gremio. Cuando Lucy y los demás regresaron de una misión.

Flash back

Una tarde en el gremio Natsu y los demás regresaban de una misión.

-bienvenidos chicos, como le fue –dijo mira con un típica sonrisa.

-genial –grito un Natsu alegre.

-ayer –grito Happy igual de animado.

Lucy se acerco a la barra donde estaba mira.

-que te pasa Lucy? –pregunto la alvina.

Otra vez Natsu volvió a destruir parte de la cuidad y tuvimos que pagar las reparaciones de nuestra recompensa –dijo Lucy desilusionada.

-ara ara… pero sabes… -dijo mira inclinándose hacia Lucy –Natsu ha cambiado un poco desde que tu llegaste al gremio.

-en serio – dijo sorprendida.

-si… parece que Natsu te considera alguien especial en su vida –confirmo sonriendo a la rubia.

-alguien especial?... como qué? –pregunto la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Puede que este enamorado de ti Lucy –respondió la albina.

-que… -grito sorprendida

Todos en el gremio voltio mirando a la rubia por forma tal escándalo. Lucy recupera su compostura y los demás vuelven hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-pe-pero eso en muy poco posible- tartamudeaba Lucy.

-no lo creo yo conozco a Natsu y ni siquiera con Lissana cambio, además haría un bonita pareja.

-no creo que sea posible mira-san

-porque no?... acaso no te gusta Natsu?

-Etto… yo… yo –Lucy estaba sonrojada y no podían ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

-lo ves no tienes porque apénate… aunque no sería raro que Natsu te pida noviazgo –concluyo mira alejándose dejando a una Lucy confundida, sonrojada casi desconectada de la realidad imaginándose a Natsu con ella de novios entonces hay se dio cuenta que mira tenía razón y solo no quería admitirlo porque era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo por culpa de sus sentimientos.

Fin flash back

Pov Lucy

"pero… y si me estoy equivocando, si estoy mal interpretando sus palabras y me quiere decir otra cosa no se qué hacer… ¿qué hago?"En eso pensaba con nerviosismo mientras mira el rostro de Natsu sonrojado así que decidí arriesgarme.

Natsu trataba de decirle todavía nervioso aquellas las palabras.

-tu… me-me-e-e

-me quieres… eso tratas de decirme –completo Lucy ya que Natsu no podía.

Natsu avergonzado de no decir como es debido bajo la cabeza ocultando su cara con su flequillo. Lucy lo tomo como un "si"

Lucy se acerco un poco a Natsu para ver si estaba bien y ella al colócale la mano en el hombro el Dragneel levanto la mirada rápidamente viendo los ojos achocolatados de Lucy y se lanzo hacia ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por el beso inesperado de Natsu pero los segundos pasaron y Lucy empezó a corresponderle el beso cada segundo se hacía más apasionado, cuando Natsu se separo de ella estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-entonces que dices… me quieres? –pregunto Natsu con seriedad

-si… claro que te quiero Natsu- contesto felizmente la rubia, lo que logro que el Dragneel la volviera a besar.

Fin

Hola a todos gracias por leer mi primer one-shot. De verdad no soy tan buena escriben pero espero que les allá gustado _

El verdadero propósito de este fic es para saber cómo funciona en realidad fanfiction ya que siempre he leído de esta pag pero nunca me he animado a publicar ningún fic. Acepto griticas, abucheos, tomatazos, etc.

Espero que les allá gustado y que lean mis futuros fanfics /

Sayonara los leeremos en otro fic :D


End file.
